It Takes Two To Love, Not One
by Golden Storms
Summary: When Riven leaves to go shoot a movie in Hawaii, he leaves his Facebook open. Musa notices his VERY friendly chats with his co-star, but will she be able to trust him on what he says it out to be? ONE-SHOT!


Musa/Riven! Yayyy! I love this pairing so much. This is my first fanfic about them. If you like this one please let me know. What pairing do you guy want me to write about next?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB. THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE MOVIE TITLE IS MINE :P

* * *

Seeing someone you love walk out of your life is the worst thing that you'll ever want to experience. Not every couple is meant to be, but you only find that out once both of them stop trying to make it work. It isn't guaranteed that you won't be heartbroken once you lose someone so special. Sometimes it takes months or years for the breakup to build up until the final blow comes. In my relationship, it only took a few minutes.

Riven and I were the perfect couple, almost about to make a year, when one argument changed our future forever. We both didn't expect anything, just thought it would fade away. But, boy were we wrong.

We were at a beach resort in Hawaii, while Riven was filming some scenes for his new movie 'I Love You, Sarah'. The whole cast each got their own cabin with a huge bay window, with the full view of the ocean. Such a beautiful waste.

"You want to have a special dinner later tonight?" I ask Riven as I sip my coffee. He was pulling on a regular gray shirt and walked over, grabbing my cup and drinking the rest of it.

"Hey! I need the caffeine!" He smiles at me and kisses me quickly.

"Sorry, I just really need to be woken up from reading the script all night." I chuckle and go to refill my cup. Riven grabs his wallet and keys, then his cardigan sweater from the kitchen counter.

"So, how about that dinner?" I ask again as I bring out some ingredients to make a delicious omelet.

"If I can get back in time. The director said that filming will end at around eight thirty. Today's a busy day." He frowns and comes up to me, embracing me in his bear hug.

"We barely get to see each other here. It's supposed to be our time together." I bury my head in deep his chest, breathing in his sweet scent.

"I know, babe. Once we're done with the difficult filming, I promise I'll set dates for us every day. Sounds good? I want you to be happy." He lifts my chin so he can kiss me. We look into each other's eyes and when I see his, my stomach swirls up.

"Okay. You better keep to your promise." We kiss once more and he leaves for the set.

It's almost past four o'clock and I still haven't eaten breakfast. Our internal clocks got messed up from all the hours ahead we were in Hawaii. We went to sleep past one in the morning and woke up past two. Riven had to get adjusted to the time change pretty quickly, in order to get enough filming done. I was always alone whenever I woke up. Today was different though since it was the last week of filming the difficult scenes, so he had to prepare all night and be ready by four thirty.

I finished up my omelet and decided to take a shower, in case I had to do some errands. After I showered I checked my email and then Facebook. I noticed Riven's costar Scarlet Brown posted a comment on his wall;

'I can't believe we're halfway through with filming! I will miss you so much and all the fun times we had on set and off! Riven, you shocked me when you brought Musa along! What happened? I thought we had plans for afterwards… You're breaking my heart! Haha, no I'm kidding but we must make our last weeks of filming memorable!'

I raise my eyebrows staring at the computer screen, wondering what the hell I just read. Did she mean to put this as a private message to Riven? Surely she knew that I would see it on my newsfeed. My hands glide over the keyboard, not sure what to do. I'm in shock that Scarlet, the one who was so sweet to me the day we met, would seriously write things about Riven, where I can perfectly see it.

I scroll down Riven's wall to see if there are any other posts from Vanessa. There are multiple posts, too many to count, all sitting there for over a month. Where was I when she posted all of these? Where was Riven? I skim through the posts until one catches my eye.

'Riven Wilson, why aren't you answering my calls or my texts?'

_Whoa._ Since when did Riven communicate with a costar before he even "met" them? I see even more posts that make me regret stalking Riven's profile, but too tempting to pass up the opportunity.

'We _must_ hang out after filming! Hawaii date night?'

'Is Musa coming to Hawaii with you? Do you think she'll like it there?'

'Haha, remember when we saw those paparazzi trying to take photos of Brandon and Stella, when we were clearly right in front of them? We would of made the front page of People magazine!'

I stop myself from reading any more. My heart is beating fast, each beat penetrating through my whole body, about to burst out of my chest.

Does Scarlet really want Riven that badly? So much that she would go this far, not caring if I saw any of it? Did she really want to be seen in public by him? I can feel heat rising in my face, my eyes becoming blurry. I had to be sure if she wasn't the only one playing this game. I clicked on her profile and gasped.

Every single post, comment, tagged picture, was about Riven. Like that's not fucked up enough? Riven actually was answering to her comments. I move closer to the screen, reading the first comment on her wall.

'I can't believe it's almost over! Musa is having a blast, but she doesn't like it how we're so separated! I seriously agree on the memorable part, we should do something extravagant! Sorry that we can't spend more time together! I promised myself I will use up at least the last weeks of filming just for Musa.'

I smile at his comment, but quickly remember whose page I'm on. I close out of it quickly, not wanting to see anymore comments from Riven, in case he did say anything I didn't want to read. I wanted to know the truth from him, not by some Facebook comment. Are Riven and Scarlet having a summer fling? My emotions are all over the place. Betrayal. Deceit. Hurt. Heartbroken.

I wonder if Riven ever thought that I would see all of that. He knew I was off Facebook for a couple of weeks to enjoy summer with him. Did he use that against me? Should I even be blaming him or Scarlet? I look at the clock and see it's almost six thirty. I spent over half an hour surfing her Facebook! I turn off the monitor and get up, pacing the room.

Maybe if I go to their set I can get the truth and hopefully clear everything out with Scarlet. I run over to the kitchen counter and grab my car keys and my purse. I then grab my leather jacket and leave for the beach. Even though it's almost past evening, the air is still hot and barely windy. The only thing that's different is the sun setting.

By the time I reach the beach, most families have packed up for the day, and the only ones left are the surfers. That reminds me of Riven and his addiction to surfing. I always wanted to see him surf; he seemed so happy and relaxed when he explained his adventures to me. I wonder if that was all a lie. His love. Everything.

I walk down past the snack shacks and hit the sand. I leave my flip flops on, too focused on finding Riven and Scarlet to care about the irritation the sand is giving my feet. The only sound I can hear besides the waves crashing on the shoreline is my heart beating fast. I don't know what to feel.

After five minutes of walking down the beach, I finally see a white tent and a lot of people crowding inside it. The film crew. I wonder what scene they're editing and filming right now. I hope not a kissing scene. I cross my fingers, just in case.

By the time I'm a couple feet away from the tent, I hear the director call out, "Cut! Next scene will be in fifteen minutes!" Next thing I know is the entire cast walks around, from the other side of the tent, and into clear view. Scarlet and Riven, walking side by side. Bodies so close, they look as if they're almost holding hands. My heart skips a beat as I walk closer to the tent and Riven notices I'm there.

"Musa? What are you doing here? I thought you had to email your professors and friends?" He actually looks shocked to see me. Scarlet is smiling the whole time. Hmm. I bet she's enjoying the front row seat she has.

Riven moves a couple of inches away from Scarlet, but she closes the gap. Riven looks at me guiltily. Fucking liar. Fucking cheater. I glare at him intensely.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I just came here to see how you're doing. You know, with your triple life and all." His face switches, from happy to confused.

"Musa, actors only have two lives. Not three."

"Oh sorry do I need to count them for you? One, your personal life. Two, your acting life. And three, your secret love life." I cross my arms and stare Scarlet down. She grabs Riven's elbow and gasps.

"What are you talking about? Musa I'm not secretly dating anyone. Who do you think I am dating?"

"Well I have a small hunch. From the looks of your private Facebook, Scarlet." Riven sighs and Scarlet clings harder on his elbow looking scared.

"Riven you said she wouldn't be able to see those posts!" My mouth goes agape as I take in her words.

"Yeah, but now she knows." Riven looks at me with a serious face. "Nothing is going on between Scarlet and I. You know that right, Musa? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

I'm about to answer when thunder booms out of nowhere and a light shower starts pouring over our heads. Scarlet squeals and clings closer to Riven.

"Cozy? Do you feel safe in Riven's arms?"

"Musa, let us explain." Scarlet looks up at him and smiles.

"So now there's an 'us'? Just tell me the truth, Riven. Are you seriously cheating on me? Are you so bored with the love life you have with me that you need Scarlet's? Am I really that awful?" I can feel the tears coming out and I let them, the rain's masking it anyway. "Did you really think I wouldn't see the conversations both of you were having? I can't believe you went behind my back for over a month!"

"Musa, just listen to Riven. You're blaming him for things he didn't do!" Scarlet frowns.

"I don't just want to listen to him! I want to hear all sides of this story. That includes the whore my boyfriend is fucking around with." Scarlet shoots me a glare.

"Musa you're just being jealous and really rude." Riven looks at me disgusted and Scarlet has her mouth wide open.

"What's even ruder? Keeping so much away from your own girlfriend. So what? Did you guys date? Have sex?"

"Yeah…" Scarlet quietly whispers. The rain shower is still going on, all our clothes soaked and our faces drenched.

My heart feels like it's just been shot, taken out of my heart, and stomped on. _What._

Riven sees my expression and his eyes go wide.

"Musa! No! Not about the sex thing! We only had a thing! We never made it official!" He releases Scarlet from his arms and walks up to me. I back up almost tripping on my own two feet. Riven grabs my elbow to steady me.

"So you did cheat on me…?" I can feel my insides turning, my heart stopping, and most of all, the world stopping.

"No Musa, not at all. We just flirted that's all."

"Why are you covering?" Scarlet suddenly says out loud. She slaps her hand over her mouth, as if she didn't mean to say that.

"So there's more?" I clench my fists ready to punch the fuck out of Scarlet, and hopefully kill Riven. Or you know, leave them out to drown in the ocean. Both seem like good ideas right now.

"Just cool down, and maybe later we can talk about it." The director screams out of the tent that break time is over.

"Musa, just wait for us to be able to explain." Scarlet says as she heads to the tent.

I turn to Riven waiting for him to say something, anything. But he just looks back at me with a blank face.

"You know I didn't mean it. I lo—"

"Don't. Just go," He doesn't move a muscle. "Now! Get out of my life!" I can feel the tears rushing down my face now, sobs ripping through my throat.

"Musa I hate myself too! Maybe we should have some space, until we think this through and sort out our priorities." I look up, my vision blurry.

Is he serious? I wanted him to leave, but not breakup.

"Riven, you know I—"

"I know, but I think this will be better for us. I have to go now. Don't come back for me." And like that, he leaves for the next scene to film. Did that just happen? Did we just break up?

My head doesn't want to process all of this thoroughly. I stumble backwards, but catch myself before I hit the sand. I need to get out of here. I need to get away from him.

After contemplating where to go, I head for rocks, just past the end of the beach, overlooking the beauty of the ocean. Too bad that can't cheer me up. I end up staying there for most of the night, more like an hour, crying and remembering all the memories of Riven and I. Did he really mean it back there on the beach? Or was he just doing that to make me think more about our relationship? I get up and dust off my shorts from the rocks, and climb down.

I'm the only one who can fix this. If Riven doesn't want to talk, then I have to make him. That's the only way we can really be together again, if that's even possible anymore. I walk down back to the beach and lay down, leaning down on my arms, to watch the night fall down on the ocean. The showers receded and the stars finally came out of the sky. The view was astonishing. Too bad I couldn't share it with Riven.

A few minutes later I hear feet shuffling in the sand, coming closer to me. A body sits down next to me, and I look up. It's Riven. He doesn't look at me, just down at his feet. I sigh. So he's not going to talk… Well then, I won't either.

There's awkward silence for the next five minutes, just us listening to the water brushing the sandy shore. Riven clears his throat.

"Musa, can we talk about this? I need to tell you the truth so nothing can change between us."

I take a few seconds before I respond. "Why?" I turn and see him watching me.

"Because I know how you are. You over evaluate things too much. You're way too critical on little things. You get paranoid over the simplest things, and you blame the first person who seems guilty. Nothing I say is going to make you ever forgive me, I know that. All I want you to do is listen. Please." I'm speechless; knowing everything he's saying is true. I feel a tear trying to escape my eyes, but I fight with all my might for it not to fall.

Riven comes closer to me and wipes the escaped tear.

"You actually know all that about me?" I stare into his soft black eyes, searching for anything that showed the truth. There was only innocence.

"Of course. You're my girlfriend Musa. I remember everything about you. I would do anything to make you happy. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that Scarlet was trying to get me. She was too powerful and I gave in. But I remembered that I have the best girlfriend in the world, and I wouldn't trade you for anything. That's what made me stop. My love for you, and yours for me helped me focus on the important things in my life."

"So it was all her? You didn't want to be a part of it? At all?" I'm shocked to finally know the truth.

"No, not at all. I have you. That's all I need to be happy. Musa, you complete me." He pulls me close to him and kisses me.

Suddenly thunder comes and before we know it, the real rain is pouring all over us.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He smiles at me and I laugh.

"I'm sorry! I should have trusted you like a good girlfriend. I just didn't know if you actually wanted Scarlet over me."

"Never. Besides she keeps talking about this Austin guy that she has the hots for." He kisses me again and leaves a trail of tiny kisses all down my neck.

"Riven, I thought we were going to break up."

"Me too, that's what jealousy does to couples. But I'm glad you stayed. Now I don't have to go chasing you down. I should have never told you those awful things, I'm glad you didn't listen to me."

"Me too. Besides I couldn't lose you that fast. You don't just leave someone you love so quickly, it just doesn't work that way. I want you know that I love you. I hope we never ever break up." I hug him tightly, never wanting to let go. He rests his cheek on my head and whispers to me the only thing that's meant for me, and only me, Riven Wilson's girlfriend.

"I love you too."

* * *

AWWWWWW. Tell me what pairing you want for me to write about next! :D

~Golden Storms


End file.
